Sparrow
by budgiebird12
Summary: A simple story. After the second movie. Keep in mind it's my first fan fiction, I would appreciate constructive criticism, but please be kind...


** A Story**

By Talitha Fischer

Description: A Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, if I did this story would not be here, it would be in (one of the many) movies

Author's notes: The views and preferences displayed here are not those of Talitha Fischer, but purely of the individual.

The x-men had gone on many rescue missions since the attack on the school. It seemed everyday Charles Xavier would enter Cerebro, and exit with the knowledge of another mutant who had cried out for help, whether vocally or just in their head. The x-men would offer a place at the school, usually the mutant would take up that offer, in fact it was downright rare that a mutant would refuse help of _some_ sort.

It was Friday, and this mission was to be their last. They were taking a break over the weekend, so unless someone was in mortal danger they would have to wait 'till monday.

The band of mutants were flying in the Blackbird now; Logan, Scott, Jean and Ororo. They had been debriefed earlier that morning.

_"The young lady you will be searching for is a shape shifter, but I'm not sure of the specifics." Charles announced to the mutants in his office._

_" So we don't know what she'll look like? How are we gonna find the little bugger!" said Logan, obviously frustrated._

_"Logan!" Was the gentle reprimand Storm gave for his insult, she then answered his question. " Jean should be able to help us there, She can sense the brainwaves of the mutant, she'll be able to find her." Ororo said confidently, smiling at her best friend._

_Grudgingly wolverine agreed with this reasoning and muttered a coarse " Fine, then." under his breath._

_"Now, I needn't tell you the girl will most likely be very frightened, if not aggressive. Try not to scare her more than need be." Charles friendly, yet stern _

_eyes lingered on Logan longer than than the others. " Good luck."_

"So how long is this gonna take?" Logan asked, not really expecting any one to answer.

Scott answered anyway "Just a few more minutes."

As they got closer to their destination, They began flying over a dense forest, once they were about half of the way in, they stopped.

"This is where she's supposed to be." Scott said.

"Well, let's hurry up and land" Wolverine growled, anxious for the mission to be over.

They landed a way's away not wanting to disturb the girl with the wind and noise that comes with landing the jet.

As they walked through the dense forest, they noticed it was almost completely silent. No birds. It was rather eerie.

"Where are all the animals'?" Storm whispered, almost afraid of breaking the silence.

Scott looked over at Jean to change the subject, "Find her yet Jean?" He said loudly, jerking Ororo out of her reverie.

"No, I can't find anyone but us."

They continued in silence for a while, each engrossed in their own thoughts'. When suddenly; Jean jerked to a stop.

" I can feel something alike to a mutant, except it's pulse and heart rate are unbelievably accelerated. But it must be her."

" Is she close?" Storm asked.

" No, not close enough to see or hear us." Jean said. "But she soon will be, so be careful."

And careful they were. For they didn't know whether she would run away, or attack them, (If she did attack they knew who would win, but they didn't want to hurt her. Well _most_ of them didn't.)

When they got to their destination, they saw a beautiful little clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a small run-down house with ivy growing all over it.

Scott walked quietly up to the front door. He looked at his teammates, and creaked open the door. The flurry of activity the door invoked was very startling, causing each mutant to strike up their defensive positions automatically.

Cyclop's index finger went to the left side of his glasses,

Wolverines claw's shot out with a _snikt,_

Jean's hand went in front of herself in a defensive position,

and storm clouds brewed on the horizon.

When they realized what made the commotion, they relaxed and looked around. The house was relatively clean, in one corner was an old beat up beanbag chair, there was a small table and leaning against the wall was a thin matress. everything was in terrible disrepair, and one of the table legs' was missing, in it's place was a stack of worn books. The thing that had made the startling noise were _many, many _birds.

They had been covering every spot available, and when Scott had opened the door, the birds' panicked. They flew up to the rafters and out the two open windows'

"Well we can safely say what she turns into." Ororo said with a laugh.

"But which one is she?" Jean asked.

Scott looked around, and began inspecting the small house. 'This girl is going to starve!' He thought to himself, 'unless of course she eats..._Bleugh, worms.' _He found several books, and a small journal. He didn't read it, he wanted this girl to trust him after all.

But _Logan_ didn't care nearly as much.

Amanda was feeling many emotions at the the intrusion into her home. Mostly she felt fear, but anger was prominate as well.

She decided to get closer and investigate.

Amanda used her tiny sparrow wings to glide gently to the ground, she then crept up to the chair and listened to what the old lady was saying.

Ororo said loudly to the whole room; " Hello? We don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna help!"

'_Oh please,' _Amanda thought to herself_ 'Like I haven't heard that one before.'_

Jean sensed tiny thoughts drifting her way. She focused in that direction, and felt rather than saw a tiny sparrows head peeping out from behind the beanbag chair.

But before she could do anything, Wolverine went clunking over there in his big honkin' boots'. immeadiately a tiny sparrow flew upwards frantically. Storm reacted with a sparrow sized whirlwind, spinning the tiny creature 'till it was undeniably dizzy. She fell to the floor with a _clunk_ her tiny wings were spread out in such a pathetic pose that Ororo couldn't help but pick her up in carefully cupped hands.

She crooned softly to the bird," I'm sorry I had to do that, but we just wanted to talk with you."

As Amanda's vision cleared, She saw the old lady, ' Oh whoops!' She realized 'She's not old, she just has ridiculus looking hair."

As Amanda regained her composure, she straitened up and lifted her head, peeking out of the little bowl created by Ororo's hands.

Thinking fast, Amanda bit Ororo's hand very hard. The birds' hiding in the rafters took this as a sign. They attacked the four mutants' on the ground, landing on their heads and trying to peck at their eyes.

When everyone was distracted, Amanda flew in a desperate attempt to escape. She thought sho would, until Huge hands surrounded her, making a cage and bars with the fingers. She thrashed and pecked wildly. Until she heard a growl "Tell 'em to stop, or I'll crush you!" She did. (Obviously)

Instantly peace was restored, as the countless birds settled on the window sill or rafters.

"That's better." Wolverine growled "Now change back, so we can talk to you _civilly_"

Jean almost laughed, hearing that come from Logan.

Logan put Amanda on the ground, and drew back with his arms over his chest.

Amanda glanced at them, then changed back. her legs lengthened, and the feathers covering them became capri's. Her wings lengthened as the feathers disappeared. She straightened up and became very much taller than she was before. Her chest feathers changed into a brown t-shirt.

What stood before them was a thirteen or fourteen year old girl, Her clothes were dirty, but not in bad condition. She had short brown-red hair, and bright hazel eyes, which at the time were betraying fear.

Amanda was absolutely terrified of these strangers, she crossed her arms and tried to look calm, cool, and collected, but feared she was failing miserably. Whether or not they were going to kill her remained to be seen.

"What's your name?" Ororo asked gently. Amanda was silent.

"Can you talk?" Jean asked after a moment. Amanda nodded her her head.

"Well, are you 'gonna?" Logan asked impatiently. Amanda gave an impudent shake of the head. Logan growled, getting angry.

"I know you must be scared, but we just want to help" Scoot said reasonably. Amanda looked at him blankly.

"We work at a school for... Well, people like you" Jean said "Mutants."

"And the professor thought you could use some help." Ororo said.

Amanda gave a simple answer "No" And walked out the open door.

They all sat there for a moment, quite surprised.

"Let's just go home" Logan said moodily. They walked through the woods then boarded the jet. At the prospect of a weekend to themselves their spirits lightened, so no one noticed the little bird sitting contentedly in the back of the jet.

The End


End file.
